nightmares_evolve_to_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talon
History Talon was established before the Omnic War, acting as a gang within France before French GIGN doubled down and nearly destroyed them as a whole. However, they started appearing within the United Kingdom, Nigeria, Iran, and many other countries four years later. This small gang became a big organisation within a decade, little after the Omnic War, and have since been a real threat to the world. They have been responsible drug trafficking, human trafficking, extortion, corruption, and much more around the world. However, it wasn't until a month before Blackwatch was discovered from the Venice Incident that Talon started gaining a more militaristic approach, committing terrorist attacks across the world, and this was new coming from the organisation whose new self-titled leader is the new Doomfist. Soldiers within Talon wear black body armor, helmet-masks and ballistic underarmor. Their weapon of choice, Elias noted, is an old prototype rifle from the secret spec-ops unit - SC4000. McCree, a former member of Blackwatch, also noted that Talon soldiers use Blackwatch tactics, which he witnessed during an attempted raid on a hypertrain, and one soldier recognized McCree. However, as a lot of the members in Overwatch are known and the Blackwatch incident being all over the media, it may not mean a correlation. They have shown to have technological and scientific talent to create lethal operatives, such as Widowmaker. Much is not known to the world about Talon's objectives or reasoning for what they do, but their actions and activity are clearly for the worse. They are ruthless and very willing to kill civilians and any other noncombatants for no reason less than for a message. Many speculate they want to ignite a Second Omnic War, and others think they simply want to bring the world to chaos. Diplomats who've tried to bargain with Talon have been found dead, showing the group does not care for anything that can be gained. Known Locations France The earliest origin of Talon, it was thought to have been completely destroyed here. Abandoned. Venice, Italy Operating out of Antonio Bartalotti's compound, after the Venice Incident and Antonio's death it has since been abandoned. Abandoned. Busan, Unified Korea Harassing the city of Busan, they are still unable to be found and have since been able to cause panic at random moments. Boston, Massachusetts Their only successfully operating base within the United States, it has relocated plenty of times, having always been found when Nightmare was hired to eliminate them. Known Members Active Doomfist Real Name: Akande Ogundimu Doomfist took one of Talon's goal of making humanity stronger through conflict to heart, and became an intelligent and charismatic leader. Reaper Real Name: Gabriel Reyes Presumed to have died from the explosion in the Swiss Headquarters, Reaper is now a mercenary who joined Talon at an unknown date, and eventually became one of their leaders. Sombra Real Name: Olivia Colomar Olivia Colomar was a former member of Los Muertos who took part in cybernetic crimes until she uncovered a conspiracy, that also noticed her. Under the threat of its power, she removed all traces of her former self from existence, and subsequently joined Talon as a means to uncover the conspiracy and provide herself with protection. Widowmaker Real Name: Amelie Locroix Amélie Lacroix was the former wife of Overwatch agent Gérard Lacroix, who spearheaded operations against Talon. She was kidnapped, tortured, subjected to neural reconditioning, all for the sake of murdering her own husband. Archer Vigil Jackal Lesion Smoke Echo Queen of Junkertown Maximilien Sanjay Korpal s Inactive s Arsenal